


SASO Bonus Round Fills — Love Live!

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Love Live!</i> fills written for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 bonus rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning (Hanayo/Maki)

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as fills are written over the course of SASO2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3697329#cmt3697329): _Hanayo and Maki kiss, just to see what it's like_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G, 874w

"This is embarrassing," Maki protests, her fingers stilling on the ivory keys of her piano.

"No it's not," Hanayo replies, from her place right beside Maki on the piano stool. "It's amazing. You're really amazing, Maki-chan! I love watching you work, I love how much you care about music, and how it shows!"

Maki huffs, looking down at her hands. From this close, Hanayo can see the faint dusting of pink across Maki's cheeks as she blushes, and it's beautiful—Maki is beautiful. She has a certain kind of charm that Hanayo doesn't think that she could ever replicate; _a cool beauty_ , Hanayo thinks to herself. The kind of person whose smiles are so rare that they feel like treasures, who keeps her own emotions so close to her own chest, who tries to pretend that she doesn't feel anything at all. Hanayo knows her better than that, though. She knows that there's a fire that burns under the surface, and perhaps that's what she likes best about Maki, and why she's so glad that Maki is a school idol with the rest of them. It's a way for her to let that passion out, for everyone to see, in a way that doesn't leave her feeling embarrassed or exposed.

"Maki-chan," Hanayo says, shuffling a little bit closer. "I like how passionate you are."

"What are you talking about?" Maki mutters, and the blush across her cheeks becomes a little more prominent. She isn't looking at Hanayo, but that's okay. Hanayo knows that she needs to give Maki a little bit of space at least, and with them sitting shoulder to shoulder, if that means Maki needs to avoid eye contact, then that's fine.

Another of her favourite things about Maki is the way that her passion is clear in everything that she does. It shows in the way she applies herself to her studies. It shows in the way she composes and performs her music. It shows in the way she looks out for her friends, even when she's pretending not to care.

Hanayo wonders if it would show in the way Maki kisses people, and she doesn't realise that she's actually put the thought into words until Maki starts sputtering.

"Oh," Hanayo covers her mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," Maki replies, coughing quietly. She pulls her hands away from the piano, curling them in her lap for a moment, and then glances sideways at Hanayo. "I couldn't tell you, though. I haven't kissed anyone before."

"Oh," Hanayo says again. Her heart is racing, and she feels like she needs to say something, but she doesn't know how to put it into words, and she doesn't want to stammer, not right now, with Maki self-consciously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, avoiding eye contact.

"We could find out," Maki says at length, and Hanayo sucks in a soft breath. Maki lifts her head, meeting Hanayo's eyes. "If you want."

"Okay," Hanayo nods. Her face feels warm too, and she offers Maki a smile. "I want to."

The rest of Maki's family is out, but she stands up and closes the door to the music room anyway. Her hand hesitates over the doorknob for a moment, before she locks it too. Hanayo waits, taking quiet breaths as she watches Maki walk back to the piano stool. Then, their sides are pressed against each other again, and Maki wets her lips, looking between Hanayo's eyes and her mouth.

"I think," Hanayo begins softly, turning on the bench so that she's facing Maki. "It's easier if we're looking at each other."

"Yeah," Maki replies, just as quietly as she adjusts the way she's sitting as well. "I think you're right."

Reaching out, Hanayo takes Maki's hand. It's a little cold, but Maki turns her palm upwards, letting their fingers interlock with each other, and at least this is something that they've done countless times in the past. This is familiar.

They lean into each other, their noses brushing together. Hanayo can feel Maki's unsteady breath on her lips, just before they kiss.

It's brief, before Maki pulls back and takes a deep breath. She adjusts a little, moving closer, and kisses Hanayo again. She's more certain of herself this time, and her grip on Hanayo's hand is tighter. Even though it was Hanayo to bring this up, Maki is determined to go through with it. Hanayo likes that about Maki too.

They kiss again, until Hanayo feels brave enough to kiss a little harder, quick, tiny presses of their lips to each other turning into longer kisses, their bodies warm as they're pressed against each other. Hanayo never expected kissing to be this nice, never even imagined what it would feel like to have Maki's arms slowly winding around her, holding her close like this.

Maki's cheeks and lips are flushed when they finally pull apart, and Hanayo is sure that she looks the same. The important thing, though, is that they're both smiling at each other. Maki takes Hanayo's hand again, and squeezes gently.

"Now you know," Maki tells her, voice still just as soft as before.

Hanayo nods, and thinks to herself that perhaps she wouldn't mind knowing more.


	2. Stand Up! Vanguard! (Honoka/Umi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=4132785#cmt4132785): _Honoka and Umi as idols in the world of Vanguard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G; 850w

"You'll have to forgive us for not being able to book all nine of you for this role," Anjou Mamoru tells them with a kind smile. "It's just that the public needs to regain its trust in idols, you see. The two of you would have an easier job of winning them over than nine of you."

"Of course," Umi replies, nodding. "We understand. It's a shame, but we'll do our best."

"Yeah," Honoka chimes in. "Don't worry about us, our priority right now is making sure that everyone can enjoy Vanguard!"

With a quiet chuckle, Mamoru turns to her. "You sound just like my little sister."

"Are we required to fight as well as perform?" Umi asks, and Honoka straightens up. She never would have thought to ask the question; it might feel strange to not have the rest of their group with them, but she's glad that she has Umi, at the very least.

"It would help you connect better with your audience," Mamoru says, nodding slowly. "I understand that you are both busy―"

"It's not a problem at all," Umi smiles at him, and she looks so gentle, so kind, so professional, that Honoka feels her breath catch. "I've already done some research into the game. I'll teach Honoka. You won't have to worry about us."

Mamoru smiles, and there's a tiredness in his expression that reminds Honoka of Eli, of how hard she pushes herself. It makes Honoka bow from across the table at him.

"I'm sure that you must be very busy too! If there's anything that we can do―if you need is to set up, or help out between our performances, or anything at all―"

"Honoka," Umi says, clearly surprised by the outburst.

Mamoru laughs, and it's a genuinely happy sound. "You really do make me think of my sister, Honoka-san. Thank you for offering, but we have everything else under control. I'll send you the details of your performances once we've finalised them."

"Thank you," Umi says, and Honoka echoes it, before they get to their feet and leave the office.

―

The Vanguard world, Honoka finds, is both incredibly fascinating, and incredibly friendly.

Before their first performance, they get an outpouring of support from other idols and professionals.

"We've got flowers from someone named Daigo," Honoka says, struggling to carry the large display basket through the door. She puts it down on a nearby table, panting for breath, and the hand-written card sticking out of the bouquet simply reads, _WISH~☆_ , and nothing more.

"Daigo?" Umi asks with surprise, getting up from her seat and walking over. " _The_ Daigo?"

"Do you know him?" Honoka asks, as Umi picks up the card.

"He's a legend among Vanguard fighters," she says, holding the card between her hands like it's something precious, even though she couldn't have known anything about him just a few days ago. "He shows up unpredictably—I've heard that his fights are truly amazing to behold. It's an honour that he's even heard of us, let alone that he's taken the time to send up flowers."

"I think it's amazing that you know that," Honoka says. "You've really taken the time to research everything, haven't you?"

"Of course," Umi replies. "I couldn't presume to connect people with Vanguard unless I could connect with it myself. I've been studying up on as much as possible."

"You're nearly finished building your deck too, aren't you?" Honoka asks, glancing over at the desk where Umi was sitting earlier. "I can't wait to see what it's like."

With a smile, Umi walks back to the desk, picking up a card and looking down at it. "It seems that most idols commonly use Megallanica clans. I can understand why, when Bermuda Triangle decks are filled with mermaid idols."

"That's the one that I picked too," Honoka says cheerfully. "I like their Harmony ability! I can picture it; I can imagine the mermaids singing, and getting stronger when they sing together. It's just like _µ_ s. We're stronger when we're together."

Umi smiles at her fondly. "I think the clan suits you."

"How about you?" Honoka asks. "Are you using Bermuda Triangle too?"

"I chose Aqua Force," Umi replies, showing Honoka the card in her hands. "They have units in this clan called _battle sirens_. Like the mermaid idols from Bermuda Triangle, only the clan is more military-themed. The Wave ability, the idea of relying on rear guards to maximise the number of battles in a turn, to let units stand and fight again… that makes me think of _µ_ s too. We support each other, and help each other up when we need to."

"That's a really good way to think about it," Honoka murmurs. "You're really amazing, Umi. Even if we don't have the rest of _µ_ s with us, we still have them in our thoughts, right? And we have each other."

"Yeah," Umi smiles. "I'm glad, that of all the people, you're the one here with me. You give me a special kind of strength, Honoka."

Beaming, Honoka takes Umi's hand and squeezes. "So do you."


	3. Distance (Kotori/Honoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3586993#cmt3586993): _Kotori leaves Japan to go to fashion school after _µ_ s, and realises belatedly she'd been in love with Honoka the whole time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G; 500w

It's cold and grey in London, and Kotori taps her pencil against the page of her sketchbook as she waits for the kettle to boil. There's rain falling against the window in a gentle rhythm, and she rests her chin in her hands, watching as it runs down the glass, making patterns that she can't quite predict, joining with other droplets, changing direction, until it reaches the windowsill, out of sight.

The pencil between her fingers is an orange that makes her think of Honoka, bright and cheerful, and Kotori smiles sadly to herself as she thinks of a girl who never liked the rain, who complained of boredom, of rained out practices, of having too much energy and no way to let it out.

Her kettle finishes boiling and she pours the water into her teapot, reaching into her cupboard for a mug, fingers faltering over one that matches the orange of her pencil.

She's been thinking of Honoka a lot, these days.

Fashion school has been a dream of hers since she first learned the enjoyment of putting things together, one stitch at a time. She loves it, she's excelling at it, and she knows that it's worth all the hard work she's put it to bring her here. It's worth the struggle, worth the sacrifices that she's had to make.

She puts the orange mug back into the cupboard, pauses, and pulls it back out again.

There's a sketchbook full of designs she's come up with for class since she got here, and in each and every single one of them, her faceless model has Honoka's hair, Honoka's figure, and she's lucky that none of her classmates actually know who Honoka is, because Kotori feels like she's being obvious enough as it is.

That's the problem, she thinks; it's obvious, it's staring her right in the face, and it's taken her three years and nearly six thousand miles to actually realise it.

She waits for her tea to brew, picking her phone up from the table and going to her messages, to the last time she and Honoka spoke to each other. The entire conversation is filled with the same sort of encouragement and enthusiasm that Kotori remembers all through high school. Honoka uses stickers often, but the messages in between are so close to hings that she would say, or has said in the past, and Kotori can hear them in her voice while reading them. It makes her feel a little less lonely, and makes her miss Honoka even more at the same time.

When her tea is finished brewing, she pours it out into her orange mug, carrying it back to her desk with her. She picks up her pencil, colouring in the side ponytail on her most recently drawn model, and pushes on.

Honoka is cheering her on, after all. That's always helped in the past, and that's not about to change now, no matter how much distance there might be between them.


End file.
